


At The Expense Of

by ngm



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, References to Time Travel, Super Mansion S2 Ep5 Refs, blackgroans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: A few moments with Black Saturn and The Groaner of the future from the end of 'Black to the Future', Season 2 Episode 5 of SuperMansion.A pouty Black Saturn wants to know if he was missed.





	At The Expense Of

"Did you miss me?" 

"Of course I did, you big baby..." The Groaner murmured against his husband's chest, hugging the thick body close to him. 

"Oh, yeah right, it's not like you didn't have young skinny me to stare at."

"Well, I mean, yes. But that you wasn't really mine yet, was he."

"He was... you just didn't know it." Black Saturn murmured, settling back into their shared bed as he pulled his lover closer. 

"Oh, the things I would have done..." The red-haired pseudo-skull having man tittered, drawing little circles in the chest hair between his vigilante's tiddies. 

"You still CAN do them, you know..." Saturn exhaled, folding one arm beneath his cowled head as he spread his thighs a bit. "I mean, hell, if you want, you can pretend it's younger me... What do I need to do?"

"Lose like, sixty pounds."

"Oh come ON!" CJ whined, sitting up on one elbow. "I'm like this because you won't stop feeding me!"

"Oh, you're really going to start on this? I am a GREAT COOK, honey! It's not my fault that you can't stop yourself."

"You just fattened me up to keep me all for yourself." Saturn sulked, flopping down onto his back... but he was smirking beneath his cowl. 

 

The Groaner tilted his head back at that. 

 

"Guillllty... It's also easier to hold onto you when I'm smashing your ass." 

"See, now that is what I'm talking about..." The spoiled vigilante purred as he shifted. "Show me." He murmured, a grin crossing his face at the prospect of getting some loving. 

"As you wish, buttercup! Now get on your knees, my sweet, big bitch."  

 

Assuming one of his begrudgingly favorite positions, Black Saturn pressed his cheek to their mattress as he pushed his round ass up in the air and let out a pleased sigh.

 

Younger him didn't know what the hell he was missing, that stupid idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine wanting to see Batjokes so badly that you create a show so you can be the equivalent of the Joker and make it a reality. Hence, SuperMansion.


End file.
